


Keep the Beat

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer keeps the beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> I want someone who knows more about music than I do to write a really good version of this idea. (I also, at the time, made the incorrect assumption that Spencer's dogs lived with them. I like the image, so it's staying.)

Spencer keeps the beat. It's more than just his job, more than just his heart beating in steady 4/4 time. It's just what he does every moment of his life.

So he's the one who has lunch with Ryan and puts the final cymbal crash on the last five years of their lives.

They hug, before they split off to their separate cars, and Ryan's the same collection of bony limbs he's always been, but he's more in control of them now, and when Spencer unconsciously rests a hand over Ryan's heart, it beats smooth and untroubled.

Brendon's in the kitchen when he gets home, a half-eaten candy bar on the counter next to him and a dog biscuit in his hand encouraging the dogs to jump up and up.

Spencer catches the beat in Brendon's laughter and the dog's toenails clicking against the floor and taps it out on his thigh. Brendon doesn't look up enough to see him until after all three dogs have gotten treats and he's reaching for his candy bar. He stops with his hand stretched out toward the counter, and Spencer stops tapping on his thigh.

Brendon's mouth forms a soundless O, and then he turns toward the counter and braces his arms against it as if he doesn't want Spencer to see him.

Spencer wades through the dogs and plasters himself against Brendon's back. He puts his hands outside Brendon's on the counter and starts tapping out a syncopated beat with the fingers of both hands.

Brendon's laugh is more like a forceful exhale. He taps out his own counterpoint to Spencer's rhythm and follows Spencer's lead when he changes it up.

Spencer stops tapping with one hand and presses his palm flat against Brendon's chest. Brendon's heart beats in an even, steady 4/4.


End file.
